A Bit of Love
by B.l.k.tyger
Summary: My first fanfiction, No flames plz, Bit, Leena, their daughter Fiona, and a whole bunch of suprising new zoids!
1. Default Chapter

We start in a small house in the mountains, a cozy house with only two rooms, family room and the kitchen. In the family room, a little girl of five years is playing, as she hears a loud roar and the door flung open, she cries, "Daddy's home" to her mother in the kitchen. Leena looked out the window, to see her favorite Gun Sniper and her husband's beloved Liger Zero stand next to each other. Fiona, Bit and Leena's daughter practically knocked her father down as he came inside. Bit looked at his daughter; Fiona was the spitting image of Leena, except for her aqua eyes and personality. Fiona had been in full control of her mind and healing powers by the age three, a rare gift. To protect her, Bit's father-in-law, Steve Torros suggested that they live elsewhere hidden from the power hungry Backdraft that seemed to be expanding these days. 


	2. Chapter 1

Bit's Past  
  
"Bit, the Zoid we are chasing has run into the ruins. Should we follow?" Lunar asked its partner. The organoid looked much like a silver dragon, except for its green eyes, which matched the eyes of its partner's searching gaze. Bit Cloud, a handsome, strong, young man with short, spiky blonde hair, looked about as he searched for any signs of a trap. The two had been chasing, no, following the rare Liger Zero. The custom made Command Wolf that Lunar merged with that day had suddenly sprinted out into the desert. It evolved into a more powerful version of the Command Wolf called a Spirit Wolf. After some time, Bit was finally managed to calm it. To his surprise, zoid had found the elusive legendary Liger Zero for Bit! He was so excited that he tried getting in, but once the Liger seemed to have accepted Bit, it then dumped him claiming to see if Bit was really worthy of piloting the great zoid.  
  
At the ruins Bit caught up and the zoid allowed him on. It had made up its mind. The only problem was that Lunar could not merge! So in the end, Bit decided to let Lunar take the Spirit Wolf and Bit would take Liger. The four headed off to the closest town where Bit had earlier felt someone use mind power (a.k.a. Telekinesis), it was feint but he knew that it was definitely there.  
  
Leena's Past  
  
Leena Torros looked out the window of the hover cargo. She sighed, since her mother died by the Backdraft her father became another person. Steve Torros had become very vengeful and kept to himself a lot. Leena was mad too but she remembered her mothers' last words to her. "Stay strong and watch your father for me, he isn't as strong as he acts." Leena understood and strongly moved on, but unable to help her father. She felt a failure to her mother, Lalia.  
  
Leena got up and went over to the capsule. Her father, Leon, her brother both had found capsule. They were excited by the fact that they had found an organoid. Just as she got near it. Started beeping, Leena, curious pushed a button and it opened. A gold dragon like thing popped out. With the minimal mind power that she had inherited from her father she asked excitedly, "What is your name?" With a shake of its body, it replied through its growls and a look from its violet eyes, "Solar". The organoid looked at its partner, to it; she was a beautiful, strong looking girl with the same violet eyes and magenta colored hair. "Perfect," it thought to its self, "She is the one." 


	3. Chapter2

Back to the present  
  
Bit looked down at his sleeping daughter as he ended. All of a sudden, the ground shook. Fiona awoke to see her father carry her with her mother to the zoids. Outside, Leon battled in his red Blade Liger; with a strange looking zoid. It looked like a cross between her father's friend; Vega's Berserk Fury and a Geno Breaker. Her Spirit Wolf came bounding out of the forest (she inherited it from her father) with the others, Liger Zero and the Gun Sniper. The Cloud family called their organoids; Solar merged with the Gun Sniper, Aqua, and Fiona's organoid that looked like a miniature blue shadow fox merged with the Spirit Wolf. Lunar went to merge with Leon's blade Liger, since the Liger already had its organoid system.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you'll never beat me and my Geno Fury." Came a voice from the strange zoid. "Bit, Leena, run away and find my dad and the rebellion with Fiona! Hurry! I'll hold him off!" yelled Leon. Bit, Leena, Fiona and their zoids quickly left. In his cockpit, Bit heard Leena cry and as he was about to comfort her, a loud explosion came, from where the two zoids had been battling.  
  
"Nooooo!!" cried Leena, she turned the sniper around and started to head back. Bit and the Liger Zero stopped her. "Get out of the way, Bit", "No, Leon did this for us to get away! I can't let you go back and get yourself killed, I promised!" "Sorry Bit, but I have to," with that, she shot at Bit, who was unprepared for attack, Leena raced back to help her brother. "Shoot," said Bit as he recovered. He raced after Leena, noticing that Fiona wasn't there as well. When he got close enough to the two, he fired two shots and hit them both down. Continuing on, he opened the vid-link to them and said, "Get out of here, I'll finish this guy off for Leon's sake," mostly to Leena. Leena with tears in her eyes saw the determination in her husband's green eyes. Knowing she wouldn't win the argument, she rounded up Fiona and ran into the forest fully understanding what would happen.  
  
Later in the day, a zoid was seen, badly injured. It carried its pilot toward the forest, beside it running an equally damaged organoid.  
  
"Mom, why can't we go back to find daddy? I want to go baaack!!!!" Screamed Fiona at her mother. She was so angered and hurt that her mother, her mother had actually left the battle to Bit. Her mother, as told by her father many times to Fiona "The most trigger happy-never-would-leave-or- miss-a-battle-girl" had actually, pretty much left her father to die. "Fiona." and at that moment, it seemed to Fiona her mother had given up living and lost everything she had. She seemed very small, fragile and scared. Just then, Fiona realized that Leena, her mother, was not as strong as she showed and presented herself as. Fiona now understood why her father had told her, just before leaving to take care of her mother and watch her carefully.  
  
Leena was lost, empty; she had no will to live on without Bit. She only managed to hang on by the fact that Fiona needed her and that Bit had told her, promised her, that he would live and find her if she stayed and waited long enough. 


	4. Chapter 3

Enter, Jamie and Brad!  
  
Bit woke up painfully. He remembered with a start, what happened and scowled. Raven that little punk that had defeated him with his new zoid had almost killed him if it hadn't been for Liger and Lunar. Bit checked himself; he bandaged and cleaned up using the little knowledge that had been what Leena had tried to teach him. Lunar had healed the Liger Zero as much as it could without tiring itself out too much. Bit realized that they had entered the forest and looked around for signs of his family. He found a small mental marker and quickly erased it, in fear that someone else might follow. In his heart, he was happy and trudged on, thinking how wonderful it would be if Leena could be with him, to heal him at least. He also thought of the last time this had pretty much happened. With a roar, Liger warned him of an approaching zoid. Lunar, thrown out of the Blade Liger looked to the sky to see and saw a Raynos flying the distance. Underneath it, was a Shadowfox, Bit cursed as they neared and looked like they would attack. He braced himself. With a sonic blast from the Raynos, he blacked out.  
  
Leena  
  
"Leena, don't worry, I'll be back!" Bit told Leena with that smirk on his face that meant, "I stole your cookies." Suddenly, there was a blast and she saw a Raynos and a Shadow fox appear. They, everything was covered in a bright light. Leena woke, sweating as she screamed. She saw Fiona making breakfast and Solar and Aqua were trying to steal the food to five her trouble and to lighten her mood. When she noticed her daughter looking at her, she quickly got up and went to find a river, knowing Fiona know exactly what she was doing from reading her mind. She soon found one and started to undress when she heard a rustle behind. Thinking it was Solar or Aqua, she just yelled at them to behave. To her surprise, it was Lunar. She was in bad shape and seemed to be running from something; from the way she collapsed at Leena's feet.  
  
Bit  
  
"It seems that we've caught a rogue Jaimie." "Yeah, but I don't know, he does have a strong telekinesis. I felt his mind way before we even saw the forest." "That strong, huh. Well, when do you think Irvine'll be back?" "He was last chasing that organoid that emerged from this rare Liger."  
  
The two men continued as Bit awoke to find he had his arms tied down. He did notice however that his wounds had been attended to. Obviously, they were not part of the Backdraft. Bit opened his eyes to look at his captors. To the left was a young boy around thirteen, he had dark hair, brown eyes and a somewhat shy kind of personality. Next to him was an older guy. Bit assumed about 2 years older than he was. He had brown hair and by the looks of it, a mercenary. With a glance, the younger one, presumably named "Jaimie," noticed Bit had awakened, and also told the other guy, "Brad" no doubt, about Bit awakening. "So you're awake, would you mind telling us why a) you have this rare zoid and organoid and b) are you so injured and still traveling around?" asked "Brad". With a growl Bit replied, "How about this, a) none of YOUR business and b) what are YOU doing around here?" "Brad" quite angry at what Bit said, was about to punch him when a guy with brown, short, spiky hair stepped in and stopped him, probably "Irvine". "It's not worth it Brad (confirming Bit's thoughts) he's not part of the Backdraft."  
  
Puzzled, Bit winced as he leaned forward to hear well. They moved to the other side of the camp to talk "secretively." "I checked his mind when I snuck up, and also, I saw this chick in his mind that I "bumped" into earlier chasing the organoid" "So what if he isn't? What are we going to do with him?" "Let's drag him along, I'm sure he'll be useful when we trade him for the organoid." "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Bit at them "I would never allow you to take my organoid pal, right Liger?" Puzzled by why Bit had suddenly started talking to his zoid, they quickly showed surprise as Liger roared, then move forward opening its cockpit and cutting the strings at the same time for its pilot.  
  
Even though he had a quick head start, Bit was still overcome by the others because of the fact that Bit was injured. Bit, beginning to lose more blood as he saw the glistening red dots on the console and began to see blurred images of Leena and Fiona. He thought to his family, "I'm sorry." 


	5. Chapter 4

5 years later  
  
"Leena, I'll be there if you need me and I'll love you forever." The words played in Leena's head. Every night, she had the same dream. She watched helplessly as her love, Bit, said those words in front of her, then in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. She looked around her. She saw two Blade Ligers, both upgraded, and a Spirit Wolf. She sighed. Ever since the two twins and their brother were partnered with her and Fiona, she felt crowded. Leena's father, Steve Torros or more known as "Doc" assured her it was a good thing. Kirara, Karen and Van, a green Blade Liger and a blue one, Fiona warmed up to them right away and Leena was happy for her. Ever since they thought Bit was gone. Fiona had been in a bad mood, scared, insecure, and lonely. Leena was unable to fill the space left by Bit, so Fiona would barely speak to anyone and world go about uncontrollably attacking Backdraft bases. Leena in her Gun Sniper with Aqua, Lunar and Solar would follow to give small help, but never fully doing anything to stop her at all. After a few years with the twins and their brother, daughter and mother came close, attuned, but still pretty far apart.  
  
Fiona and her mother enter the bar, everyone stops what they're doing and stares at them. With a single thought in mind, find Bit Cloud. They ask the barman, "Has Bit Cloud and his gang passed here?" The man nods telling them that they had come and gone two days ago. Outside a commotion starts, the Backdraft had come! A group of five Backdraft soldiers rush in. One of them spots the two girls, and they start to advance. "Hi, my name is Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be King!" With his eyes on Leena he reached his hand forward onto her shoulder. Quick as a flash, she flips him and Fiona points a gun straight at his head. Everyone whistles, but Harry and the Backdraft get really angry. Leena and Fiona return their angered gaze with their own steely glare. With a shout, the duo summoned their teammates; Kirara and Karen burst in. The girls started firing with their specially designed plasma guns. The guns could stun but also kill if they chose it. They stunned all the Backdraft then left to move on.  
  
At the next town, the girls decided to go shopping. They had found out that Bit and his team, were still in town. Although it seemed strange, they dismissed it without another thought. Fiona, decided to go take a rest at the hotel, so the others went to shop after shop. As she sat down, Fiona realized that she didn't have enough money. As she sat around fiddling with some coins, a hand reaches down and places some money on the counter. When she looked up, she saw a man with blond spiky hair. He shouted to the barman, "Oscar, two drinks, one for me and the other for this little girl". She blushed at the words and was about to remark about him calling her little. After chatting a bit and having their drink, he left. Fiona saw Leena and she called her over. As Leena came in, she and Bit passed; they didn't even see each other. 


	6. Chapter 5

Bit  
  
After having a chat with the girl at the hotel, he left. The woman that had passed him at the door seemed familiar, but he didn't really think about it. Bit went over to the parts shop to pick up the gun he had order to attach to Liger's tail. It seemed like a good idea to him, but also surprising to the enemy. He told Jaimie through a mind link to help him bring the parts back to their camp. Meanwhile, he noticed the shop owner getting quite angry or at annoyed at two twin girls. Bit decided to help out and went over to tell the girls to stop bickering and buy something. They stared at him and then turn and keep bickering about their zoids. Hearing them talk about zoids, he joined their talk and the trio walked out chatting about zoids happily.  
  
Soon, Jaimie and the Raynos come to pick up the zoid parts. Bit left and follow on to their camp. When they got to the camp, Brad and Irvine left a note saying that they went to the next town to get some action. Jaimie decided to fly to a nearby town where his dad was. Happily, Bit set to work installing the new tail gun. It had been a long time since Liger was upgraded with anything. The tail gun fit perfectly into the looks and Bit went to an empty canyon to try it out. All of a sudden a shield dome appeared around him and then surrounding the canyon Rev Raptors and Demantis'. They charged a Bit, but he was soon out of ammo and exhausted. Panting Bit saw the Geno Fury emerge from the Whale King. Distracted as he was, he didn't see the Stormsworder above that came down and sonic boomed him, knocking him out of consciousness.  
  
His head ached, his whole body ached, he moved his arms but they were suddenly caught fast. Bit opened his eyes and saw that he had been chained in a cell. On the opposite side of the cell was an organoid. Bit suddenly popped his eyes open wider, "What was an organoid doing here?" he thought. The organoid stood up as it heard Bit's thought and slowly turned toward him. "Bit Cloud, this is Flash, he is a blue black organoid that can merge with an Ultimate X, because his original merge was with your Liger Zero!" the voice had an ominous tone and when it stopped, the organoid Flash roared loudly in anger and lunged at Bit. "I'll let this one kill you Bit, so be honored by this fact that you will suffer under your own zoid's organoid system! Ha ha ha!" Two Backdraft soldiers carefully stepped into the cell and unchained Flash. True to its name, it whirled around and flung the two soldiers against the wall. It then turned its attention to Bit, he sat calmly waiting, not wanting to give the tormentors any satisfaction. Flash seemed confused at Bit's reaction, because it had never encountered anybody unafraid of it. Curios, but cautious it slowly moved toward Bit. Out of nowhere, two beams came flying out of the wall on either side of Bit. Quicker than the human eye could follow, the organoid spun to avoid them then charged at Bit in anger. Not yet finished with letting out its anger, Flash kept charging at Bit. Refusing to let the Backdraft gain the victory, Bit struggled to stay conscious.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A group of zoids was seen traveling quickly toward the Backdraft base. It consisted of two upgraded Blade Ligers, a Shadowfox, two Gun Snipers, a Raynos, a Stormsworder, and a Konig wolf. Weaving in and out between them were a gold organoid, a silver organoid, and a blue one. The girls had met up with the boys and after finding that they shared a common ground teamed up to find Bit. Naomi and Pierce of the rebellion, who met up with them as they searched for information on the Backdraft, gladly stayed to help them out. After, much planning and crying from Leena they headed out. 


	7. Chapter 6

Bit  
  
A day or two went by as the organoid let its anger out on Bit. On this day however, something strange happened. Flash moved to charge a glint in its eye told Bit it was up to something. Flaring its boosters, Flash became of beam of light merging with Bit! Bit's mind and body convulsed and he screamed at the sudden invasion of his body and soul. He collapsed for a few seconds only to stagger back up and look at his captors with angry blood red eyes. His body began to transform into Flash's and the organoid soon had control over Bit completely. Soldiers were hurriedly ordered in to subdue the new found creation, but they were just as hurriedly flying back out. Armed with an electric net they finally "calmed" Flash and Bit down.  
  
After finding out about Bit and Flash's new "achievement," the Backdraft decided to do some experiments on them. One of these experiments was splitting Bit and Flash apart. They discovered that one could not live very well without the other. Backdraft leader Altiel realized the bond that had formed and ordered the two separate cells next to each other. Bit and Flash had merged as one; soul and mind were together in thought, feelings, and pain. Using a new invention the Backdraft scientists created, the Ryu gem, a controlling stone that could brainwash captives. Altiel brainwashed the two; he was soon able to control both organoid and human. One specific asset of the Ryu gem that was important was that only the one who place the stone upon the victim could control the wearer. The stone could also heal the wearer, even if the wound is fatal. As the gems were placed on their foreheads, they disappeared out of sight and the eyes of Bit and Flash became cold and emotionless.  
  
Leena  
  
The band of warriors neared the base and they began to take action. Jaimie and Pierce, in the Raynos and Stormsworder began firing upon the base from above while the Shadowfox deployed its smokescreen to cause some confusion. The others started firing as well and engaging in battle. Red Comet, Naomi's Sniper worked in unison with Shadowfox as she picked of zoids with her sniper rifle. The four girls, Leena, Kirara, Karen, and Fiona pulled together to burst inside the base. To their surprise they found Bit, waiting right there for them! "Bit!" Leena cried happily, thinking the one she loved had been able to escape. All of a sudden Altiel, her father's old friend appeared. The traitor had dared to show his face again after killing her mother!  
  
Laughing aloud, Altiel turned to Leena, "Well, if it isn't Torros' daughter, Leena. Girl, you look a lot like your mother.just before she died! Ha ha ha ha!" Leena screamed at the man she hated. All she saw was red as hatred and anger filled her head at the man who had taken two of her loved ones away from her. Leena jumped into her GS and Altiel ordered Bit and Flash into the Backdraft reconstruction of the Liger Zero, the Lazir Liger Zero. Liger had been unable to battle, because it refused to allow Bit pilot it as long as he was under Alltel's control. Leena felt the power of the zoids and knew she would never be able to beat it with her GS. She thought she was going to die.  
  
Bit  
  
It was just like an old fashion movie, the GS stood on the left and the LLZ crouched on the right. Suddenly the LLZ bent to attack, but before it could pounce, Leena shot with all the rage, pain, and hatred she had, "WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSUALT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bit could feel the pain as the girl shouted out her attack and fired on him. He couldn't understand why she made such a big deal out of it; it was just a battle. He blinked a bit in surprise as the LLZ took a hard hit, but returned to his cold emotionless face as he took control and countered an attack. His attack fell short as he realized the damage on the LLZ was too great, so he climbed out of the cockpit. Altiel, in his cheating ways returned Bit's memories for an instant and for a moment, Bit and Flash cried out in pain. Memories flooded into their minds and they screamed/roared once again. He saw Leena, yes he recognized the girl now, run to him with worry written all over her face. "No stay back, it's a trap!" he cried in his mind to her, but she didn't listen as usual. Soon after he felt all emotion leave and Altiel was in control again. His mind yelled in anger and fear as he watched his own hand rise and fire a shot at the approaching Leena. She fell back as Bit watched the blood seemed to bloom from her chest and flow freely on the ground. Bit couldn't take the pain of losing her and unsteadily raised the gun to his head, "Leena, I love you so much, but I can never forgive myself for what I've just done." He told her sadly and squeezed the trigger.  
  
Leena  
  
"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard herself scream as she watched him fall to the ground. All her pain and sorrow flooded out of her and she felt as if something had been unlocked. A flash of white light surrounded everything and she realized that the full potential of her healing powers had been awakened. She weakly limped over to Bit and shook him lightly. He opened puzzled eyes and looked up at her with a questioning looking.  
  
Fiona and the gang just arrived when all this happened, they stood there fixed to the ground with their jaws hanging open. Altiel took the chance to escape and Flash was unconscious due to what happened. The two lovebirds looked up and fell over laughing at the sight of their friends just standing there. Fiona recovered herself and went over to heal her mother with an exasperated sigh. Bit fumbled around in his pocket and found some organite to give to Flash. The organoid woke up and nuzzled its partner happily causing him to laugh, Leena hearing him all better spun around and kissed him quickly. The family united, they walked past their still frozen friends and went to free the Liger, Bit decided to keep the LLZ just in case and they walked away to wait for their friends to recover. 


	8. Chapter 7

Narrator  
  
In the forest, Bit, Leena, and the gang sat down to enjoy the rest of the day. The organoids warmed up to each other except for Flash who remained beside Bit as he told everyone what he remembered after being caught. Everyone was horrified at the events as the story unfolded, but finally night came and he the story ended. Fiona decided to ask her father to finish the story he started 5 years ago, he agreed and began to talk once more.  
  
Bit Past  
  
Bit awoke in a bed for once in his left; it had been a while since he had slept well. As he got ready to go he heard a commotion between the innkeeper and some stranger. "Look old man I'm gonna get that organoid whether you like it or not!" "I can't let you mess with it, it belongs to one of my customers!" Bit turned sharply at the word "organoid", he walked over, threw the guy out and yelled, "That's MY organoid, so get your butt out of here and leave it ALONE!!" After seeing Bit, the innkeeper got afraid and told Bit that that Backdraft were after organoids and he didn't want trouble. Bit, being the nice person, left and headed out with both organoids. All of sudden an EXPLOSION went off in the distance!!!!! Picking thought from locals, he learned that the Torros base had been struck. The Torros' were part of the rebellion and only consisted of the father, son, and daughter since the mother died. They were also looking for some recruits by covering as a zoid team. After some thought he decided to help out and see if he could join.  
  
Leena Past  
  
"DAD, LEON!!!" cried Leena as she ran through the halls looking for an exit. The smoke choked her and it seemed as if the fire was deliberately surrounding her. She looked around hopelessly, when a shadowy figure appeared, with the last of her strength she shouted out to him and saw him walk right through the flames!! She coughed once more and then everything went blurry and black.  
  
Leena woke with a splitting headache and a horrible cough. She saw her father and brother asleep next to her bed, still wearing their slightly burned clothes. She got up and changed, then went out to get a drink and something to eat. In the living room, she was surprised to see a stranger sitting there watching TV and eating a cookie.wait.that was HER COOKIE!! Within seconds, he was flat on his back and she sitting on his stomach happily munching on HER cookie. "Leena, get off our guest please!" "But he took MY cookie!" Leena replied to her father, Steve "Doc" Torros, giving a glare to emphasize her meaning. Doc, as he was referred to as sighed and introduced Bit to Leena after she got him.  
  
Bit Past  
  
"Name's Bit and this is Lunar and." Bit glanced at the dark green organoid and silently questioned it for its name, "Siege" he finished. Out of the blue, he felt someone probe and test his shield, he immediately tensed. Bit looked at the Doc and they had a staring contest until Leena interrupted, asking about the organoids. When he asked her why, she showed him the gold, dragon like organoid hiding behind her. "This is Solar." Bit didn't here the rest of it as Solar showed him what Leena was talking about. The organoids turned to talk to one another. "They are the ones." "Yes, that's why I chose him, duh?" "Well that's why I chose her!" They bragged a bit more, but soon got bored and started playing. 


	9. Chapter 8

Bit Present  
  
"And that's how I first met Leena!" exclaimed Bit. Just as he finished a wolf girl went flying into their camp. The organoids checked to see who and what she was while Leena went over to heal her. After waking she was very cautious and afraid, but some convincing and an organoid hug led her to see that they were allies and not enemies. She introduced herself as Lupe, and that she was running from the Backdraft, who had caught her brother. All of a sudden, Bit felt something; it pulled at the back of his mind. He couldn't place it but it was definitely there. Assuming that it wasn't important and that her father just needed some rest, Fiona went inside her tent to sleep when the sound of her screaming filled the air!!! Everyone crowded over to see what Fiona was afraid off; they ended up standing there with their mouths open like the last time. Bit was rolling on the ground laughing his head off at what he saw. Fiona gave her father the evil glare just as the organoid launched itself at Bit in happiness. Bit introduced everyone to Seige, his pal in the story.  
  
After everyone settled down, Bit went for a walk. He went to think for a while and clear his mind. Then a blast went off toward the camp and Bit merged with Flash (to Seige's amazement) to speed on back. When Bit finally got back, there were broken zoids everywhere. The Gun Sniper was totaled; its legs were blown off. The Red comet had its tail sliced, and the Shadow Fox lied on its side with its front legs blown off. The shield blade ligers were together but really damaged. To Bit's relief; all cockpits were all right. The only disturbing thought was that Fiona and the Liger Zero were nowhere in sight. Seige found some footprints of the Liger and Spirit Wolf. Bit followed the trail, at the end; he found the Spirit Wolf with Lupe. The two ligers, Liger Zero and Lazir Liger Zero were still missing. Bit really wanted to stay and help the others, but he knew he had to find Fiona. Continuing on, Bit finally caught up to the Liger Zero that was following Fiona's trail. Bit got on it then continued on, after two days; he came upon a camp. He got out and looked around when suddenly, the organoids warned him. He spun around but came face to face with Fiona. She had a plasma gun pointed straight at his head. Altiel appeared behind her and Bit growled, "What did you do to her!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, I just gave her the control stone to your Ryu gem after showing her your past with the Backdraft and changing the stone to kill you if she uses her psychic power!" Altiel replied to Bit and grinned evilly. Fiona looked at Bit with tears down her face. She told him that she had to obey because she didn't want to see her father die by her fault. The Backdraft whale king appeared and Bit allowed himself to be taken without a fight, which surprised even Fiona.  
  
Leena  
  
Leena awoke painfully; she remembered with a start that she heard or more like felt Bit suddenly lose hope or something. She felt his soul kind of lose its brightness and strength. She felt her heartache at the feeling. She climbed out and healed everyone. When they got set they remembered that hey had been fighting with the Berserk Fury and a fox zoid with exceptional speed and power. Vega had been sent to capture Bit, but not find him, Altiel came out in his Glowfox that he made and kidnapped Fiona! Everyone had thought that Altiel would go after Leena (much to Leena's anger). After capturing Fiona to lure Bit out he left. The others were left to fight the Berserk Fury and couldn't follow. Leena sadly told everyone that Bit had been caught. When they asked how she knew, she could only tell them it was because she had always had a mental link with Bit and recently she had felt his kind of disappear.  
  
"Why would Bit give up?" screamed Leena to on one in particular. She stood out on her Gun Sniper in the middle of nowhere, like she had used to with Bit. Bit, she missed him so much. A dark shadow came up behind her. She looked up to see a black Whale King. Out of its mouth, bound the Liger Zero and the Lazir Liger zero. She stared in wonder and grief. The cockpit opened and Leena closed her eyes not wanting to see who it was. "Well Leena, or should I say mother? Not going to open your eyes to see Bit." Came Fiona's voice. "Leena" Bit said in a sad kind of tone. She looked to see Bit standing on the Liger Zero calmly. She saw Fiona behind him who had an angry face, she reached to put her hand on the necklace she wore and squeezed it. At the same time Leena noticed Bit's eyes show pain and his hand clutched his chest. "Fiona stop it, leave Bit alone. What do you want?" asked Leena. Fiona simply returned her stare and continued squeezing. Bit began to fall on one knee and Lunar appeared to aid him. He looked at Leena asking her with his eyes, "Please don't give in to him, please?"  
  
Altiel walked up and re-stated what Bit asked with one word, "Well?" He looked over at Fiona and she squeezed real hard. Bit collapsed, breathing raggedly, but still refused to say a word or cry out in anyway. Leena had no choice so she gave in and sighed. She asked if she could tell the others first. Altiel agreed, but Bit was angry and refused to even look at her. As she turned back a surprised cry came from Altiel and Fiona. Leena glanced back to see Bit glowing. He had a circlet around his head and a stone came out on the center of his forehead. At first she thought it was the Ryu gem, but the gem was dark royal blue, not colorless. The three watched as Flash, Seige and Lunar stood around him glowed too. With an organoid roar, Bit changed into his original form. "That's it, Bit is the last of a line of powerful organoids that once ruled planet Zi a long time ago! I knew it, grrr... I've got to capture him!" cried Altiel as he watched on.  
  
Bit  
  
Bit felt stronger, he began to change into his true form. He remembered now that he was an organoid, but had the ability to change into human form. He remembered that the ancient zodians were all organoids that had forgotten how to change like he had. His friends stood next to him, giving him support like always. Bit roared, he was now a dark royal blue organoid with a special gold diamond stone on his forehead that showed he was a one of a kind organoid. All of a sudden an arrow went flying straight at Leena. She screamed as she saw the arrow going for her, time seemed to slow. Suddenly, to Leena's eyes, the arrow vanished. She looked at Bit to see that the arrow was in his mouth and he crushed it.  
  
Bit looked around for the owner of the arrow and to his surprise it was his old childhood friend! Jaimie, Pierce, Brad, Kirara, Karen, Van and Naomi came up to see a black panther-like zoid. "My name is Raine and this is the Phantom Panther (Van blushes as she sees this beautiful girl). I'm from. (She looks up at Zi's moon and points) up there. I've come to bring Bit or Sky, which is his real name, back to our home planet," she continued threateningly. "Or I'll kill Leena, Sky." Bit glared at Raine, he stepped toward Leena and stood to protect Leena no matter what. Raine sighed sadly, she raise the bow and with deadly accuracy, shot. To everyone's surprised, a shield deflected the arrow, the arrow went flying off. Bit and Leena stared in surprise. Bit felt himself get weaker all of a sudden and changed back into a human. Raine looked in surprise as well as everyone else, but she quickly notched another and shot straight at Bit. Bit jerked in surprise as he turned human and saw the arrow coming out of his heart stone, just as it was almost complete. Raine cried, she hadn't meant to shoot her best friend's heartstone and kill him. She had only wanted to injure him a little. Leena stood where she was next to Bit, unmoving and completely unaware of anything around her. Fiona ran up to try and get Leena to help heal Bit. Leena sat as an empty body without a sold. Without Bit, she was nothing. Bit looked weakly up a Leena, he could only do one thing, Merge with her. So with the last of his strength, he changed and merged with Leena. "Fool, you'll kill her as well!" yelled Rain. Bit ignored her and kept going using his strength up. Leena's healing power took over, as Bit merge and Bit healed, but also began evolving. He emerged from Leena and went into the Liger Zero. In the process he re-surfaced the power of Leena's ability to change as well (Her real name was Bullet for his specialty in ammo and guns). The Liger then shielded and started to evolve as well. For a few hours the Liger Zero and Bit remained together. After a while, they finally stopped. Bit felt very tired and week. He slowly emerged from the Liger and made his way to the sleeping form of Leena and her new partner organoid Aurora. Out of nowhere, a white fox zoid appeared and fired a net a Bit. Without so much as a sound, Bit was neutralized and caught. Altiel sat in the cockpit grinning. "He had finally got what he wanted, the rare, most powerful organoid in the history of Zi". 


	10. Chapter 9

Fiona  
  
Fiona awoke just as she saw the fox zoid dash away with her father. She quickly got up and woke her mom and they went after the zoid. Before going, they paused for a moment to gape at the newly evolved Liger Zero X. It had all the capabilities of the Jager, Schnieder, and Panzer armor units from the old days, and also the Blade and Shield Ligers. Fiona went to her Lazir Liger Zero and Leena, whose GS was wrecked tried the Liger Zero X. To their amazement, the Liger X excepted her because it was still Liger on the inside. With that they raced full speed after the zoid and tracked it through the night. After a day or so, they finally caught up to the zoid and to their surprise it was.Altiel!  
  
"This is the Glowfox. He is originally Lupe's brother, but.with a little fixing we were able to make him have the ability to change into a zoid!" he said laughing like a maniac. Altiel quickly struck down Fiona and at the same time Bit woke up and found himself inside the Glowfox! Fiona watched the battle as she sat in her zoid, frustrated that she was took down so easily. Bit felt weak and was beginning to change back into his human form to conserve energy. Leena and Liger both felt Bit weaken and looked about for him. Altiel laughed and brought up a vid-link showing Bit in the Glowfox! Leena and Liger stopped dead; they froze at what they saw. Bit was being used to as a battery to charge the Glow Fox with more power.  
  
In anger Leena charged the Glowfox with everything she had, but to her surprise it did little to no damage at all. In the meantime, Bit seemed to have taken the full blow. He roared with pain and struggled to break free of the wires. As Bit went limp, Liger used the Flame Strike Claw in anger, the attack was triple the Liger Zero's Strike Lazer Claw attack and sliced the Glow Fox's back legs off. Following up with its tail gun, it blew a hole in the Glow Fox's side and gently grabbed Bit out. Altiel took the chance to run away, but the two were too busy dealing with Bit and Russet, Lupe's brother.  
  
Leena  
  
"Leena?" Bit asked her. Leena was feeling like she wanted to cry. She had gotten Bit, Russet, and Fiona to some shelter because it started to rain. She tried healing but was too weak and Fiona too tired. They did, after much insisting by Bit, heal Russet as best they could. Bit looked over at her again and winced, she went over to get closer to him but suddenly just collapsed in front of him, sobbing like no end. Leena felt the tears streaming down her face; she buried herself in Bit. She just couldn't stop crying, she was tired of holding it all in. After everything had happened, she had hoped to get it all back to normal. Now Bit was and extinct race of organoids from years ago and he still acted like the cocky arrogant rogue she first met.and fell in love with.  
  
She remembered the fire, the fire blocked their exit and Bit was out of breath. They had shred a passionate kiss then, telling him that she loved him since she first set eyes on him in the town repair shop. She remembered meeting him and his parents when they were little kids, but he soon disappeared after and never returned. Leena felt Bit tightened his grip as he listened or rather felt her thoughts. She looked up to have his tears splashed down on her face. They both cried then, for all their love, their pain, and everything else they had lost.  
  
Bit  
  
"Don't!" cried the voice in his head. He couldn't stop; he kept stumbling away, away from her. Bit knew he had to run to keep her safe, if only he knew he really wasn't doing that. He had caused her all this pain, but she still loved him. He just didn't understand. The voice, his own self berated him, "What are you doing, she loves you, and you also have a daughter to think about, WHAT are you DOING!!!!" Bit just ran on as he yelled at the voice to shut up and disappeared into the horizon. 


	11. Chapter 10

5 years later  
  
Leena stood out on the desert on her Ligra Zero and all the organoids. Her father who now bred zoids created the white female version of the Liger Zero. Ligra was one of his most powerful and amazing zoid he had created. Everyday Leena would sit out to that one place where Bit ran away five years ago. Everyone seemed to have someone to love but her, Jamie had Pierce, Brad had Naomi, Van had Raine (who decided to stay on Zi, because she found that she liked Van back), and the sisters had each other to think of.  
  
Like always there was no sign of him, yet she waited longer, feeling something she never felt before. A second passed.she sighed and started to head back, to Bit. Out of nowhere a familiar voice sang out, "I've loved you since the day I met you and I still love you now and forever. I never fully understood what it meant to protect you so I ran way to find out; hoping you would understand my reasons. I was selfish, but now I know that I love you and I need to be here to protect you. I just came back to say this and sorry, and that if you hate me forever, its OK, because I know that I love you."  
  
Leena whipped her body around to face the one and only, Bit Cloud. Green eyes clashed with violet as they shone with love and compassion. All the organoids, Flash, Aurora, Seige, Lunar, Solar, and Aqua watch with amusement featured across their faces. Leena suddenly balled up her fist and WHAM! "What was that for Leena? He groaned "I said I was sorry!" "For leaving."she replied, walking closer to Bit and then gave him a kiss filled with all the love she had. "And this." whispering in his ear, "is for coming back." 


End file.
